deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman
Batman is a superhero from DC comics. He previously fought Spider-Man in the 23rd episode of Death Battle, Batman VS Spider-Man, he later fought Captain America in the 36th episode of Death Battle, Batman VS Captain America. He also fought Albert Wesker in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Animal Themed Superheroes Battle Royale (By Chompy King) *Batman VS Albert Wesker (By MickySR2112) *Batman vs. Black Panther (By Hipper, Complete) *Batman VS Connor *Batman vs. Daredevil (By ShyGuytheBro) *Batman VS Darth Vader (By Chompy King) *Batman vs. Deadpool (By Hipper, Complete) *Batman VS El Tigre (Complete) *Batman vs Ezio Auditore *Batman vs. Iron Man *Batman vs Vash the Stampede (By Cropfist) *Batman vs. Jasper Batt Jr. (By BonBooker) *Batman VS John Wick (By AgentHoxton, Complete) *Batman VS Wolverine (By Shrek-it Ralph, Complete) *Batman vs. Judge Dredd (By Thetmartens, Complete.) *Batman vs Moon Knight (By GameboyAdv, Complete) *Batman vs Punisher (By Bigthecat10) *Batman vs Rouge the Bat (By KingDedede8888) *Batman VS Segata Sanshiro (By Chompy King) *Batman vs Solid Snake (By Maxevil, Complete) *Batman VS Solid Snake VS Altair Ibn-La'Ahad (By MickySR2112) *Batman vs The Shredder (By Bobawins) *Freddy Fazbear vs. Batman (By Hipper) *Goliath VS Batman *Justice League Battle Royale (By Shrek-it Ralph, Complete) *Leonardo vs Batman *Link VS Batman (By Cletus16, Complete) *Mario VS Batman (By MickySR2112) *Slenderman vs Batman (Complete) *Bat God vs Doom God *DC Trinity Battle Royale *http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Lantern_Batman_vs_Zombie_Spider-Man Death Battle Info (Batman VS Spider-Man) 'Background' *Age: 41 *Height: 6'2" *Weight: 210 lbs. *Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne *Net Worth $6.9 Billion *Orphan *12 Masters Degrees 'Skills' *Knows 127 Martial Arts *Peak Human Conditioning (Bench Press: 1,000 lbs.; Leg Press: 2,500 lbs.; Master Acrobat & Athlete; Can survive in a vacuum for 27 seconds) *Genius Intellect & Strategist *Master Escape Artist *Ventriliquist *Expert Detective 'Bat Suit' *Weight: 200 lbs. *Nomex Reinforced Fabric *Fire Resistant Memory Cloth Cape *Blade Guantlets *Steel Toed Boots *Nose Piece Gas Filter *200,000 volt electrode network *Designed to evoke fear 'Utility Belt' *Grapple Gun *Gas Mask *Tear Gas *Smoke Pellets *Bolas *Tracers *Transponder that summons bats *Batarangs 'Feats' *Solved Numerous Unsolvable Crimes *Invites Near-Death Experiences *Can Best Metahumans in Combat *Does not use firearms *Single Handedly deafeated Superman & the Justice League *Only Non-Powered Founder of the Justice League 'Weaknesses' *No Exploitable Physical Weaknesses *Has to be rescued more than any other Justice League member *Mental Stability barely in check Death Battle Info (Batman VS Captain America) 'Background' *Age: 41 *Height: 6'2' / 1.9 meters *Weight: 210 lbs / 95.3 kg *Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne *Net Worth: $6.9 billion *Perfected every martial art known to man *Has had 23 girlfriends. Kissed at least 60 women. 'Utility Belt' *Batclaw *Smoke Pellets *Various Batarangs *Explosive Gel *Disruptor *Shock Gloves *Cryptographic Sequencer *Forensic Analysis Kit *First Aid Kit 'Batsuit' *Repurposed Nomex survival suit *Almost totally bulletproof *Flame and shock resistant *Cape doubles as a glider *Cowl's para-aramid fibers lessen impacts to the head *Gauntlets armed with blades *Conceals both heatbeat and heat signature *Night Vision/Infra-red Lens *Triangulation Imaging System 'Feats' *Avoided unavoidable Omega Beams *Survived outer space for 24 seconds *Bench press: 1,000 lbs *Leg press: 2,500 lbs *Can throw a Batarang 100 mph *Swapped a poison drink faster than the literal blink of an eye *Broke into Area 51... and Area 52 *Mastered all martial arts known to man Death Battle Info (Fanon) 'Background' *Age: 41 *Height: 6'2' / 1.9 meters *Weight: 210 lbs / 95.3 kg *Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne *Net Worth: $6.9 billion *Perfected every martial art known to man *Orphan *12 Masters Degrees *Has had 23 girlfriends. Kissed at least 60 women. 'Skills' *Peak Human Conditioning (Bench Press: 1,000 lbs.; Leg Press: 2,500 lbs.; Master Acrobat & Athlete; Can survive in a vacuum for 27 seconds) *Genius Intellect & Strategist *Master Escape Artist *Ventriliquist *Expert Detective Bat Suit A repurposed Nomex survival suit, it was designed to evoke fear. *Weight: 200 lbs. *Fire Resistant Memory Cloth Cape *Blade Guantlets *Steel Toed Boots *Nose Piece Gas Filter *200,000 volt electrode network *Almost totally bulletproof *Flame and shock resistant *Cape doubles as a glider *Cowl's para-aramid fibers lessen impacts to the head *Gauntlets armed with blades *Conceals both heatbeat and heat signature *Night Vision/Infra-red Lens *Triangulation Imaging System Bat Exo-Suit A exo-suit that Batman developed to not only fight Superman on equal footing, but also to compensate for the physical limitations that came with his aging. Gear 'Utility Belt' *Grapple Gun *Gas Mask *Tear Gas *Smoke Pellets *Bolas *Tracers *Transponder that summons bats *Batarangs *Batclaw *Various Batarangs *Explosive Gel *Disruptor *Shock Gloves *Cryptographic Sequencer *Forensic Analysis Kit *First Aid Kit 'Feats' *Solved Numerous Unsolvable Crimes *Invites Near-Death Experiences *Can Best Metahumans in Combat *Does not use firearms *Single Handedly deafeated Superman & the Justice League *Only Non-Powered Founder of the Justice League *Avoided unavoidable Omega Beams *Survived outer space for 24 seconds *Bench press: 1,000 lbs *Leg press: 2,500 lbs *Can throw a Batarang 100 mph *Swapped a poison drink faster than the literal blink of an eye *Broke into Area 51... and Area 52 *Mastered all martial arts known to man *Have devised a series of back-up plans in case of certain events ranging from a rogue Justice League member to Wayne Manor's "Knightfall" self-destruct sequence should his identity become public knowledge and he needs to fake his death. Flaws *No Exploitable Physical Weaknesses *Has to be rescued more than any other Justice League member *Barely keeps his mental stability in check, though he keeps himself from taking a life despite how easy it would be to kill off villains who deserved it. *Some guilt over Jason Todd's apparent death and return as the Red Hood. Gallery Batman (IGAU).png|Batman as he appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Batman 2.png|Batman as he appears in the Arkham series batman 3.png|Batman as he appears in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Batman.png|Batman in The Dark Knight trilogy Bat002.jpg|A LEGO Batman figurine jlkahuwlauirg.jpg|Batman with The Bat Family maxresdefault (2).jpg|Batman in The LEGO Batman franchise 415MdglkyWL._SY300_.jpg|New 52 Batman Trivia Category:Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Returning Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Martial Artist Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Highly Intelligent Category:US Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Detectives